


The Little MerMountie (The Little Mermaid AU)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is a merman and Ray is the man he buddy breaths with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little MerMountie (The Little Mermaid AU)

  



End file.
